Finding Santa
by Animerulzs1267
Summary: Peter and Raivis, both good friends, took charge in their investigation of finding Santa Clause. However, both stayed up for countless hours and if one slept, the other will. So who would fall asleep, and will they find Santa? SeaLat, Rated T.


Raivis and Peter were on the couch, staring at the unlit fireplace while trying their best to stay awake. All around was darkness but their eyes adjusted in due time.

"Peter, what's the point in staying up again?" asked Raivis, confused.

Peter scoffed and hissed quietly, "We need to know if Santa is real or not!"

The two friends were wrapped in their blankets like the presents from their relatives under the tree. Raivis wanted to use the restroom and Peter grew hungry, but neither got up to use the bathroom or to the kitchen out of fear of missing Santa. From afar the Grandfather clock stroke a loud ticking noise, resounding in the dead of night until it signaled the time being eleven o'clock. As it rang Raivis felt the bags under his eyes begging for sleep and was tired of the pointless waiting of someone that was fictional.

"Are you sleepy, Raivis?" Peter asked tiredly.

"I am tired," he replied and gave out a long yawn. "Why can't we just...sleep?" His eyes began to drift down to slumber when...

_Pinch! _

Raivis gave out a wailing cry of pain and looked to his friend who 'innocently' apologized and said he had to stay awake or else he would fall asleep. Raivis rubbed his arm to aid the stinging sensation and looked at the fireplace once more with weary eyes.

"Why would you do that?"

"Because if you sleep," said Peter, "then I'll sleep! You should know better!" Peter pouted lamentably away from Raivis.

"Can't we just do this next year?" Raivis yawned tiredly. His eyes though droopy reframed from lowering any further.

"No! If we do, it'll take too long and we might do something bad and won't see Santa!"

The tree, he noticed, gleamed itself with its lights flashing delicately in reds and blues and yellows and all sorts of colors. Its star blossomed above in the glowing light of yellow and showed itself as the highest viewpoint than all the rest. If people came in here the first thing they might see would be the star on the tree as it was the key point to some in Christmas.

_I thought Tino was Santa... _thought Raivis. _Couldn't Peter have asked someone else to do this? I'm not doing anything special today, but I would've liked to spend this day more interestingly. _

"Want some?" Raivis looked over to Peter who handed him an Oreo cookie and was eating his, as evident from the messy black areas of his mouth whilst enjoying the tasty cookie.

"Uh...Peter, aren't those cookies for Santa?"

"Who cares, I'm hungry,"

"But you said we shouldn't do bad things," said Raivis, "and this is _clearly _bad. He might not come if we don't have anything for him to eat!"

Peter looked dumbfoundly at his friend and right away he began to form tears from his eyes. Raivis realized he went a bit too far and now Peter was going to start pouring his heart out in the appearance of tears.

"L-let's not eat the cookies anymore, all right?" Raivis suggested uneasily but found Peter nodding his head in agreement. "I'm going to go into the kitchen and get more Oreos." Raivis got off of the couch and hurried over to the kitchen.

After finding a pack of Oreos, Raivis went back quickly to the living room and realized how dark it was when he had the light on in the kitchen. He had to be careful stepping around the ground, cautiously tiptoeing the floor and made it to the couch where he slouched himself on and looked over to see...a Peter sleeping, hogging the blanket.

A forced smile cracked his mouth, an eyebrow twitched, _Are you kidding me, Peter? You fall asleep when I __left__? I not allowed sleeping, but _apparently_ that rule doesn't apply to you, does it? _

Raivis placed the Oreos down, reached his hand over to Peter and poked him on the cheek. Peter murmured and opened his eyes poorly, he seemed totally exhausted.

"Raivis, I'm tired..."

"I am, too,"

"Can we sleep? I change my mind... Here." Peter moved out from the blanket, opened it wide for Raivis and covered him. Peter snuggled comfortably with Raivis and he felt the warmth in Peter's head resting on his shoulder.

"T-thank you." Raivis thanked, pulling himself closer to Peter and held him like a gentle baby. He smiled and found out that he didn't mind now that they got to sleep now.

XxXxXxX

"Aw, look at them," whispered Tino, watching Peter and Raivis on the couching, sleeping peacefully with the blanket around them. Peter snored and Raivis was at the brink of falling the edge of the couch.

"They are cute..." Berwald said, bashfully.

"If they're going out, I wouldn't mind. And just think, if they get married, we'll be grandparents!" Tino couldn't help but squeal a tad, he then covered his mouth when he heard Peter grumbling to himself.

"I wouldn't mind being grandparents..." Berwald took Tino by the hip and pulled him closer.

From afar, Mathias, Emil and Lukas were watching what was going on like a bunch of gossip girls.

"Oh, my god! Did you guys hear that?" squawked Mathias, turning to the two boys down below him who looked up at him. "That means I'm totally Uncle Mat! I can't wait to have Lukas as my wife; he'll then be my Auntie Wife!"

"I'm right fucking here, you idiot..."

"Does that make me the cousin?" Emil asked.

"I don't know," said Lukas. "But I know our family is weird."

"Yeah, but it's a great one!"

And Mathias was right (for once). They were all a great family.


End file.
